


Cat and Mouse

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles and Fics from 12/12 - 02/13 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from anon: "could you do some kind of playful chase thing where john steals bro's hat, and they end up chasing each other around taking it back from one another until they collapse on the couch/futon, breathless and smiling like the big dorks they are? (maybe with some happy grumbling too like 'hey come on dude it't not funny anymore' and john being a huge butt and doing the whole 'can't catch me!' thing??)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

It started off with John and Bro just sitting on the couch watching TV. During a commercial of some show John wasn’t paying attention to, he just mindlessly swiped Bro’s hat and placed it on his own head.

But the reaction he received from Bro is what really started this “game” they were playing. Apparently Bro was just as possessive of his hat as he was his shades, if not more judging by his reaction.

And now here they were playing a game of cat and mouse in the Strider’s apartment. John had Bro’s hat on one side of the couch and Bro was on the other. They had been like that for the past five minutes, occasionally mirroring each other’s movements. 

"Looks like you won’t be getting your hat back anytime soon, Bro." John grinned as he waved the hat around and then placed it on his head.

"Hmmm… we’ll just have to wait and see about that, huh?" Bro said as he jumped over the couch. John was alert, though and ran right when Bro had made his move.

The game moved to the kitchen area and John just giggled and screamed “cheater!”

"All’s fair in love and war, kid, and I do believe this is war," Bro pointed out as he pursued John. They came full circle around the kitchen before Bro chased John back into the living room. Bro was so close to catching him and he would not fail. 

When they neared the couch, Bro managed to tackle John to the couch. Bro happily claimed his prize and managed to get into a position where he was sitting on top of John as victor of the game.

John huffed in defeat, but then started giggling, because, wow, he still couldn’t believe how possessive Bro was of his hat. Bro just raised his eyebrows in amusement, but he was smiling as well. They both stayed like that for awhile, just catching their breath. Then Bro broke the silence.

"I believe I’ve won."

John just snorted and pushed at Bro to get off of him.

"Whatever."


End file.
